


Grumpy stubborn Vampire

by xSave_Carmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Season 3, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSave_Carmilla/pseuds/xSave_Carmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think that happened in between season 0 and season 3 ...</p><p>Laura and Carmilla are lost in the library ... and Carmilla is a hungry vampire. She is also very stubborn and refuses to drink from Laura.<br/>Laura is eventually forcing her to drink because she won't let Carmilla just die.</p><p>Also fluff. I think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for season 3 so I wrote I little story :)

''Laura get back down.'' The vampire says. The little blond doesn't listen and keeps climbing the wooden stair ... which doesn't look very stable. ''Don't be stubborn you're gonna fall.''

''But I'm almost there!'' Laura yells and climbs a little further. ''This attic isn't here just for fun. There has to be something up there.''

''And you didn't think that maybe I could have done it? You know the immortal vampire.''

''Phf.'' The blond scoffs. ''Like you would have done it.'' 

''Just get back down okay? I don't even wanna know what kind of evil could possibly up there.''

''Scared of the dark?''

''Sweetheart _I am_ the dark.''

''Yeah right you are- Aaah!'' The wooden stairstep Laura stept on breaks off. Laura's fingers are slipping from the stair and she falls down. Before she can hit the ground two strong arms are wrapping around her body. Carmilla's hot breath caressing her face. Laura's heart is pounding fast in her chest. Not only because she thought she was going to die, but also because the face of her ex-girlfriend is very close right now. 

Carmilla puts her back on her feet but keeps her hands on Laura's hips. ''Stubborn.'' She mumbles.

Carmilla feels herself getting dizzy. She shuts her eyes close and tumbles backwards. 

''Carm?'' She hears Laura's faint voice. ''Carm.'' A warm hand against her cheek. She open her eyes. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' The vampire lies.

''Really? ... Wait. When was the last time you drank blood?''

''How long have we been here?''

''Carm!''

''I'm fine. Let's just keep moving. The faster we're out here the faster I can drink ... Hopefully.''

''Yeah well that's not going to be easy. We are literally in a bookshelf maze.''

''We will get out eventually.''

''Eventually can take a while too.''

''Yeah well what do you want me to do? Huh?'' Carmilla asks clearly annoyed. ''There is no blood in here. You're lucky you can survive on water and cookies for a while.''

''There _is_ blood in here. Five liter to be exact.'' 

''What are you- ...'' Carmilla realizes what Laura is talking about. ''No.''

''But you're going to be weaker than me if you-''

''I said no.'' Carmilla says. ''I can survive a little longer. We will be out here soon.''

''You don't know that.''

''Well then I will be weak so what? It's not like anything in here is going to attack us.''

''Who is stubborn now? You drank from me before.''

''We were in a different situation back then. Laura you don't know what it means to drink from-'' She groans. ''Never mind. Please let's just keep moving.'' She starts to walk but Laura grabs her hand. 

''No. Finish your sentence. I don't know what?''

''You don't know what it means do drink from the person you're in love with.'' Carmilla says. She shakes her head. ''Let's not get in detail. It's just a little personal okay?''

''Okay. Well I- I'm sorry. Just know that if you really need to ...''

''Thanks.'' Carmilla mumbles. ''Come one. Let's go this way.'' Carmilla says and walks in a random direction.

-

''Watch out!'' Carmilla yells. She grabs Laura's arm and pulls her away from a huge falling bookshelf. She places her hands on the bookshelf and holds it back. Books are falling down on top of her. She jumps aside and the huge bookshelf falls on the ground. 

Carmilla sits down against a still standing bookshelf with her hands leaning on her knees and her head hanging down. 

''Carmilla?''

''I'm fine.'' Carmilla breaths out. ''Just - That was all the strength I had left. Please watch where you walk from now on. I don't have the strength anymore to save you from a falling bookshelf again.''

''Where did that came from anyway?''

''I don't know but lets not play Lauronica Mars right now.'' Carmilla gets up. ''This hallway looks like it doesn't has an end. We should go back and take the other hallway.''

''But we've been walking for an hour to get here! I'm not going back.''

''Fine. But this hallway isn't leading anywhere but to darkness. I'm going back. You have to save yourself anyway.''

''Oh no. We are not going on separate ways. You are just going to stop being an grumpy stubborn vampire and drink my damn blood so you are strong enough to get us out of here!''

''Laura I can't.''

''Yes you can!'' Laura shows Carmilla her wrist. ''Don't be stupid.''

''Stop!'' Carmilla yells. ''If I drink from you it's going to drive me insane! These feelings I have for you will be growing stronger and stronger with every drop of blood I drink. I'll get high of the feeling and I won't be able to stop because it feels so damn good. So please stop.''

''But you have to. I don't want you to-'' A tear rolls down Laura's cheek. 

''I'm not dying.'' Carmilla mumbles. She takes Laura's hand and sighs. ''I understand you want to help me. But I'm just - .... In love with you. And because of those feelings I can't drink your blood. But don't worry I'll be fine for another two days until hunger will kill me. So lets hope we will find a way out before that happens.''

''It won't happen. Because you will drink no matter what. You're not dying.'' 

''I- ...'' She stops talking and frowns. She turns her head. Laura wants to say something but Carmilla puts her finger against her mouth to stop her. ''I hear voices.''

''Are you getting delusional from starving?''

''No.'' She sighs. ''Vampire hearing remember? I hear voices. I guess we are indeed walking in the right direction.''

''Ha.'' Laura smirks.

''Don't get too full of yourself now cupcake.''

-

''I need a cookie.'' Laura whines and tries to grab the bag that hangs over Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla turns away and smirks.

''What? You're gonna starve me now too?''

''Well it's only fair.''

''It's not. Because I have some jummy blood for you too.''

Carmilla rolls her eyes and opens the bag to let Laura grab a cookie. Laura takes a bite and moans with her eyes closed.

''Mmm that is good.'' Carmilla looks at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her. ''What?'' Laura asks.

''Nothing.'' Carmilla says and shakes her head.

-

_4 hours later_

''Carmilla.'' Laura shakes her shoulder. ''Wake up we need to keep going.''

Carmilla groans and open her eyes. She sits up but her head falls down on Laura's shoulder.

''I'm too weak.'' Carmilla breathes out. 

''Okay that's enough. You're going to drink. Now.''

''No.''

''Carmilla Karnstein I swear to god.''

''You can't force me.''

''Ooh yes I can.'' Laura gets up and starts to kick against a bookshelf.

''What the fuck are you doing?''

Laura keeps kicking the bookshelf until it breaks. She takes the piece of wood and cuts her hand. She hisses in pain. She walks back up to Carmilla.

''Drink.''

''Laura get away from me.'' Carmilla groans. 

Laura kneels in front of her and pushes the wound against Carmilla's lips.

''What the fuck?!'' Carmilla turns her head away. ''Stop this or I-'' Carmilla licks her lips. Laura's sweet blood caresses her tongue. Carmilla moans and let her head fall back against the bookshelf. She hates it but she is loving the taste. Those were only a couple drops but she can feel herself getting stronger already. Her heart is pounding faster and all she wants is more. 

She opens her eyes and looks at Laura. Hunger written all over her face. Laura has never seen her like this before and it is scaring her a little. The vampires eyes are getting even darker than they already were.

''It's okay.'' Laura whispers and pushes her hand back against her lips. Without hesitating Carmilla lets her fangs sink into the flesh of the blond girl. Laura hisses and bites down on her teeth. 

Carmilla moans and grabs Laura's wrist to pull her even closer. The feeling is overwhelming her. She never drank from the girl she loves ever before. This is a new feeling for her and it's amazing. She doesn't want to stop. The feeling, the taste ... it's so good. 

''Alright.'' Laura says and tries to pull her hand back but Carmilla's fangs sink even further into her flesh. ''Carm you are hurting me.'' The only response the gets is a soft moan of pleasure. ''Carmilla stop.'' Laura's heart is staring to pound faster too. Too scared the vampire won't stop. ''Carmilla!''

Carmilla grabs her arm with both hands and keeps her from moving. 

''Carm.'' She softly cries.

That voice takes her back to reality. Carmilla releases her grip on the girl and pulls her fangs out with a groan. She looks at Laura, a drop of blood falling down to corner of her mouth.

''Sorry.''

''It's okay. You stopped.''

''It's not okay Laura I should have stopped earlier. I was enjoying it too much none of this is okay.'' She shakes her head. She rips a piece of fabric from her shirt. ''Put that on your hand.'' She gets up and frowns. ''Those voices are coming from the other direction now.''

''That's because this damn library is messing with us.''

''Well what do you suggest to do Lauronica Mars?''

''Get back to that attic.''

-

''Damn it the stair fell down completely.''

''Alright get on my back buttercup.'' Carmilla sighs.

''What?''

''What? You don't speak English anymore? Get. On. My. Back.'' Carmilla repeats her words slowly. Laura rolls her eyes and climbs on her back. ''Close your eyes.''

Laura closes her eyes. She feels a breeze through her hair and a moment later when she opens her eyes they are on the attic. 

''Woah!'' Laura laughs. ''That's amazing!'' She looks around. There is noting there except for some more old bookshelves and a lot of dust. Oh and ... ''Look a door!'' 

Laura runs up to the door and opens it. Her eyes widen.

''Finally!'' LaF groans who is lying down on a very expensive leather couch. ''What took you so damn long? Wait I don't want to know. Look at this room. Amazing right?''

''Have you been here the whole time?'' Laura asks.

''Of course. I mean it was obvious we had to climb the stair to the attic.''

Laura turns around and raises one eyebrow at Carmilla.

Carmilla groans and walks past her into the room and falls down on the other couch.

''The universe really hates me.''


	2. Way to impress your girl Karnstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I decided to add another chapter. 
> 
> Warning: Mentioning of suicide

''Woah! This place is so cool!'' Laura says excited.

''Uh friendly reminder that we are still stuck in the library.'' Carmilla says, still lying on the couch.

''I've checked this place out in the time you guys weren't here and it totally looks like some vampire used to live her. See that stair? It leads to a room full of blood-bags.'' LaF says. 

''Amazing. At least I don't have to starve anymore.'' Carmilla says and gets up heading toward the stair.

''Found anything else than blood-bags?'' Laura asks.

''Nope.'' LaF sighs. ''Just some creepy old books. Like this one.'' LaF grabs an old dusty book out of the bookshelf. ''It's literally a suicide book for vampires.'' They open the book. ''Page one, starve yourself.'' They clear their throat. ''Lock yourself up in a room where no one can find you. Make sure you can't leave the room anymore. For example: slide the key underneath the door. Just lie down at one place and don't move to make it less painful.'' They turn the page. ''Page two, stake yourself -''

''Okay okay.'' Laura cut them off. ''Enough of that. What else?''

''Nothing much. Unless you'd like to know every detail about a vampires painful dead?''

''No thanks.''

''Well that was a kick.'' Carmilla walks back down. ''What are you guys reading?''

'' _How to kill yourself_ tips for vampires.'' LaF answers.

''Great. I might need that one if I stay here any longer.'' She flops back down on the couch.

''Okay ... So I'm going to explore the room upstairs because I kinda like to leave too.'' LaF says.

LaF walks upstairs.

''So.'' Laura picks Carmilla's legs up and flops down underneath them. She lays them back down to rest on her legs. ''What do you think? Secret vampire place?''

''I don't know.'' Carmilla shrugs. ''It does explain the blood-bags.''

''Which you clearly enjoyed.'' Laura chuckles and reaches out to wipe away a blood drop on the corner of her mouth. ''Urgh.'' Laura scrunches up her nose and wipes it off on her shirt. 

Carmilla lazily smiles. ''Nah they tasted like they are from 1698''

''Hi Carm ...''

''Yeah?''

''Do you think we should talk?''

''Talk?''

''About us?''

''I think we should. If we are out of here.'' 

Laura nods and looks at Carmilla. ''I miss you.'' She bites down on her lip trying not to cry. 

Carmilla sighs. ''Come here.''  She opens her arms. Laura crawls on top of her and rests her head on her chest, listing to to slow rhythm of Carmilla's heartbeat. She missed these moments with Carmilla. Cuddling, holding each other ... love. It feels different now they are not together. Like something's missing. ''I miss you too cupcake.''

''So why don't we just talk then?''

''Because right now isn't the right moment. I would love to talk with you when all of this is over. When we are out of here, when we are safe.''

''How do we get out of here? I mean where do we start?''

''I think we should start with the books. I mean we are in a library it's the obvious.''

''All of them?''

''Of course not.'' Carmilla rolls her eyes. ''We can skip the vampire suicide books.''

''I don't think there will be much books left to read if we do that.'' Laura jokes. Carmilla definitely didn't like the joke. There is an awkward silence. Until ...

''I found something!'' LaF runs down the stair. ''There's a- Ooh ... Am I interrupting something? Because if so please wait until we are out of here and I can't witness any of it.''

''Urgh.'' Laura groans. She sits back up. ''We were just talking. So what did you found?''

''There is a door behind the bookshelf, but there is no way to open it.''

''Phf.'' Carmilla scoffs. ''I'm a vampire I can open the door.''

___

Carmilla groans in frustration. She is now, after pulling and pushing didn't work, kicking the door.

''You're going to hurt yourself just stop.'' Laura says.

''Urgh.'' She turns around. ''So that's definitely not a normal door.''

''Oh really? Didn't figure that out yet.'' Laura sarcastically says. 

''Okay so we should start reading books.'' LaF says.

''Great. You stay here and we go downstairs.'' Carmilla says and she grabs Laura's arm to gently drag her with her. 

''Fine! But if I hear something that doesn't sounds like you're discussing the books, I'm going to throw a book at you guys. Just so you know!''

___

''Vampire seduction.'' Laura reads the cover of a book. ''Hm. Something for you?''

''Like I need that.'' Carmilla says. She grabs a book out of the bookshelf. ''Locked up.'' She reads. ''That sounds more like it can help us.'' She takes the book with her and flops down on the couch. Laura follows her action.

''Does it say something?'' Laura asks. Carmilla only hums in response. ''Well what does it say?''

''Something about an old powerful creature that used a spell to lock vampires up in a room so there was no way for them to escape.'' She closes the book. ''Well that takes us one step further.'' She gets up. ''We need to find a spell book.''

''So that door is locked with a spell?'' Laura asks. Carmilla nods. ''Well than there is no way we can unlock the door even if we find out how to do it. None of us has magical powers.''

''You only need magical powers to _do_ a spell not to _undo_ a spell. I've undone spells several times when mother used to torture me with them.'' She sighs. ''Good times.'' She breaths out sarcastically. 

''How do you do it?''

''Depends on the spell. Sometimes you just need to say a specific word, sometimes you need an object, maybe we need to sacrifice someone I don't know we will see.''

''Sacrifice?!'' Laura's eyes widen. ''We can't do that. Besides there is only the three of us.''

''We don't need LaF.''

''Well that's great to know.'' A voice says. Laura and Carmilla both turn around to look at LaF, standing halfway the stairs. ''I just found something but I guess you don't need me.'' LaF walks back up.

''That was an ass thing to say.'' Laura says.

Carmilla sighs. ''I didn't know they were listing.''

''It doesn't matter if they were listing or not, it's an ass thing to say either way. And we _do_ need LaF.'' Laura walks upstairs too.

''Way to impress your girl Karnstein.'' Carmilla sighs. ''Maybe I do need that seduction book.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't going anywhere. Maybe there will be another chapter, maybe there won't be. For now this is the end, but maybe next week there will be another chapter. It really depends on if my mind decides to pop up something or not.
> 
> So yeah ... well thanks for reading! :)


	3. Love is the exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a boring day, so I was just chilling, thinking about things ... and out of nowhere here is a new chapter.

LaF is sitting against the wall with a book in their hand. Laura walks up to them.

''Hi LaF.'' She sits down next to them. ''I'm really sorry for what Carmilla said. Are you okay?''

''It's okay.'' LaF shrugs. ''I'm fine.''

''Just know that we _do_ need you. I'm sure Carmilla didn't mean it anyway. You know how she is.'' Laura says. LaF nods. ''So what have you found?''

''Their is something written on the door, it's Latin or something. It says  _Amor est exitus_.'' 

Laura frowns. ''What does that mean?''

''No idea. But the centuries old vampire probably do know.'

''Alright lets go get Carmilla.''

''You go, I'll stay here.''

Laura nods and walk downstairs.

___

''Found something useful?'' Carmilla asks, who's searching through the books. I nod.

''We did. There is something written on the door in Latin. We need you to translate it.'' Carmilla nods and wants to walk past Laura but Laura grabs her wrist. ''Say sorry to LaF.''

''What?'' Carmilla scoffs. ''Phf no.''

''Carm.''

''Laura.''

''Urgh.'' Laura groans. ''You are so annoying. Just go say sorry! You can't hurt someones feelings like that and just expect it to be okay.''

''Whatever.'' Carmilla sighs. ''I'll say sorry but only because I don't want to be in a fight with you.''

''Oh how nice of you.'' Laura sarcastically says and rolls her eyes.

___

'' _Amor est exitus_.'' Carmilla reads.

''You know what it says?'' Laura asks.

''Yeah it says _love is the exit_.''

''Sooo? ... What does that mean?''

''I don't know.'' Carmilla shrugs. ''But we know that it is some sort of love spell. So this was indeed helpful.'' She looks at Laura who raises her eyebrows. Carmilla sighs. ''Yeah uh- Thanks LaF.'' And she walks downstairs.

''Did Carmilla Karnstein just thank me?'' LaF asks surprised.

''I think that was her way of saying: _Sorry for being a bitch and we actually do need you_.''

''I accept the apologize!'' LaF yells. Carmilla is already downstairs but with her vampire hearing she heard that loud and clear. Laura starts to laugh.

___

''So many books and not one spell book.'' Carmilla groans. ''The person who locked that door really didn't wanted the vampire to escape.''

''Maybe we just need to try things. You know do stuff that has to do with love.'' Laura says. Carmilla smirks and raises one eyebrow at her. Laura's eyes widen. ''I mean like- uh ... Like hugging!'' She jumps toward Carmilla and wraps her arms around her neck. Carmilla rolls her eyes. ''Do you think it worked?'' Laura asks and  pulls back a little to look at Carmilla who just looks at her with raised eyebrows. Laura nervously bites down on her bottom lip and unwraps herself from Carmilla. ''I guess that's a no.''

''I'm sure this isn't something we can solve with a hug.'' Carmilla sighs.

''Well we sure aren't going to solve it if you keep being grumpy. It's a _love_ spell, be _nice_.''

''I need a break.'' Carmilla flops down on the couch.

''Sure be lazy, let us do the work.''

''I want to help, you know _do stuff that has to do with love._ '' She mocks Laura. Laura starts to blush. Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head. She loves messing with Laura like this. ''But since that's not going to happen, I'm going to take a nap.'' She places her arms behind her head and closes her eyes.

Laura sighs and rolls her eyes. She keeps searching for the spell book until she feels her own eyes getting tired. She lies down on the other couch and closer her eyes.

___

''Are you guys serious?!'' LaF yells. Carmilla and Laura both shoot up and look at LaF. ''I've been searching the whole time and you guys are just sleeping?!''

''Oh no no.'' Laura shakes her head. ''We've been searching too I swear. Just took a little nap that's all.'' Laura eyes widen. ''Uh- Please tell me there is a bathroom in here.''

''Laura Hollis and her weak bladder.'' Carmilla smirks. 

''Shut up!'' Laura whines. 

''There is a small bathroom.'' LaF points at a door. 

''Thank god!'' Laura jumps up and runs toward the door.

''Found something helpful ginger?'' Carmilla asks.

''Nope. I've searched every bookshelf upstairs and there is no spell book.''

''We've search everything too. It must be somewhere.''

''Hidden in a place no one would ever search for an answer.'' LaF says. 

Carmilla frowns and thinks. LaF is right. It would have been too easy if the book was just in the bookshelf. It has to be somewhere unexpected. 

Laura walks back in. ''Huh, I see you guys didn't kill each other. Great.''

''LaF actually said something smart.'' Carmilla admits. ''Again.'' She mumbles, a little annoyed about the fact that they do need LaF to get out of here. LaF smirks. Carmilla rolls her eyes. ''We've been looking at the most obvious places but that is too easy. It has to be somewhere no one would ever look.''

''Like in the toilet?''

''Probably not.'' Carmilla says with a scrunched up face. ''Like underneath the bookshelves or something like that.''

''Great. Well use your vampire strength and kill those bookshelves.''

''I think we should continue this tomorrow.'' LaF says. ''I guess we are all tired.''

''Yeah you are right.'' Laura nods. ''We should rest. You guys take the couches I'll sleep in the chair.''

''Are you sure?'' Carmilla asks. ''I mean I can sleep in that chair if you want to.''

''No it's fine really. I'm going to write this whole adventure down first anyway, since I can't film it.''

''Alright goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

___

Laura has been trying to sleep in that chair for ten minutes now and her back already hurts like hell. She groans and opens her eyes. She looks at Carmilla who's peacefully asleep. She bites down on her bottom lip, would she mind if she ... Laura gets up and walks toward Carmilla. She carefully crawls on top of her. Of course Carmilla wakes up. She frowns at Laura.

''Laura? What are you-''

''Sshh.'' Laura interrupts her. She doesn't want to wake LaF. She crawls more up and lies down. Since the couch isn't really big enough for two people she lies half on top of Carmilla. Her head rests against her shoulder. ''That chair hurts my back.'' She whispers.

''Alright I'll go sleep in the chair.''

''No.'' Laura holds her down. ''Just ... Can we stay like this?''

Carmilla looks at her for a moment before she answers. ''Yeah sure.''

''Thank you.'' Laura places a soft kiss against her cheek. She feels Carmilla smile.

Suddenly there is a white bright light coming from the bookshelf. It shines for a moment until it disappears.

''What the fuck was that?'' Carmilla gets up and walks toward the bookshelf. ''There is something written on the bookshelf. _Verum actum amoris._ ''

''What? What does that mean?''

''Act of true love.'' Carmilla mumbles. She frowns and looks at Laura. 

Suddenly there is a loud noise coming from upstairs.

''Guys keep it down I try to sleep.'' LaF groans. 

''Something is happening.'' Laura says. LaF immediately shoots up. ''That noise was coming from upstairs.''

''I'm going to take a look.'' Carmilla says. Laura and LaF both get up but the vampire stops them. ''You guys stay here.''

___

Carmilla walks into the room upstairs. Everything is still the same. Except for ... the door has opened a little. Just enough to place one finger through it but it has opened.

''Found something?!'' Laura yells from downstairs. 

Carmilla uses her vampire speed and one second later she is back downstairs.

''That door opened.''

''WHAT?!'' Laura already wants to run upstairs and get the hell out of there but Carmilla grabs her hand to stop her. 

''Just a little bit we can't get through it yet. But something happened that causes that door to open.''

''It- '' Laura nervously bites down on her lip. ''It might sounds stupid but that light appeared when I kissed your cheek. I mean it is a love spell, makes sense right?''

''It does.'' Carmilla gives Laura's hand a squeeze. ''Alright cupcake do your thing.'' She bends down a little, turning her cheek toward Laura. Laura blushes and kisses her cheek once again.

They wait a minute but nothing happens. 

''Well that clearly doesn't work anymore.'' Carmilla sighs.

''Maybe it doesn't work twice at the same person.'' Laura says. She looks at LaF.

LaF's eyes widen. ''On no! No no no!'' They take a step back. 

''Come here!'' Laura chuckles. She grabs LaF's arm and places a quick peck against their cheek. LaF scrunches up their face. 

Again, nothing happens.

''Maybe you two should-''

''NO!'' Carmilla and LaF both say at the same time.

''Loud and clear.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Latin words probably doesn't make any sense since I don't know any Latin and I just used google to translate the words xD
> 
> Anyway, since there are already 3 chapters I think I'll continue this story. I know it's not good lol but I actually like to write this story.


	4. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise

"So now what?" Laura asks while she and Carmilla walk down the stairs. 

"I don't know." Carmilla groans out of frustration and runs her fingers through her hair "And these books aren't helping us any further either." She kicks against one of the bookshelves. 

"Okay well let's not kick the bookshelves." Laura grabs Carmilla's hand and tries to calm her. "It's a love spell, remember? We have to stay calm."

"We're going to die in here." Carmilla flops down on a couch. Laura follows her, doing the same thing. "I always imagined my life would end while I was fighting my mother. I don't want to die in a stupid library with my ex girlfriend and an idiotic bio nerd."

"We are not going to die in here. That door is opening up a little already." Laura shrugs. "That cheek kiss just wasn't good enough." 

"So what do they want us to do? Fuck?"

Laura's eyes widen and her cheeks turn slightly red. "No, I don't think so... Maybe we should talk... About _us_."

Carmilla sighs. "I've told you already, we can talk as soon as we're out of here."

"Well you think we won't get out of here so_" Laura shrugs. "-let's talk."

"What do you want me to say, Laura?" She sounds irritated. "That I regret breaking up with you? That I've been a mess without you? That I still love you? That I'm still in love with you? There, I said it. Now what? It's not getting us any further!"

Laura launches herself forwards and captures Carmillas lips with her own. Carmilla immediately relaxes into her touch, and even a little moan escapes her lips. Her hands fly to Laura's hair and she tangles her fingers into it, pulling her a little closer. Laura moves to sit on her lap. 

Laura pulls back after kissing for a little longer. She stares into her ex-girlfriends eyes, who she's still crazy in love with. "I love you too." Laura breathes out.

LaFontaine comes running down the stairs. "I don't know what you guys just did, and I don't want to know, but the door opened up completely."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but I had some inspiration


	5. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I wanted to finish this really boring and bad story, lol.

They're all stranding in front of the completely opened door, staring into a pitch black hallway. "Another hallway." LaFontaine groans. "Are you kidding me?"

"Are we just going to keep staring at it or are we going to do something?" Laura asks and she already takes a step towards the door but Carmilla grabs her arm to stop her.

"Are you crazy? I'm the vampire here, remember? I'm going and you two are going to stay here." She says. Laura opens her mouth to argue but she quickly shuts her mouth when she looks at Carmilla's determined face. Carmilla takes a deep breathe. "Okay here we go."

"Be safe." Laura whispers. 

Carmilla takes a step through the door, into the dark hallway. And another step, and another one ... "It's cold in here." Carmilla says. "But nothing else is happening." She takes another step into the darkness, and Laura and LaFontaine can't hear or see her anymore.

"Carm?" Laura asks. "Carm?!" Laura starts to panic. "Answer me Carm!" LaFontaine has to stop her from walking through the door. "Let go off me! I have to safe here!" She tears herself away from LaFontaine. "CARMILLA?!" She screams while running through the dark hallway.

"Laura? Laura?! What are you doing in here?!"

"Oh my god Carm! I couldn't hear or see you anymore! Where are you?"

"Keep talking Laura, I'm following your voice."

"You scared me. I thought you were gone. You suddenly disappeared into the darkness."

"I'm right here." Laura suddenly hears a voice right in front of her.

"Carm." Laura wraps her arms around the girl standing in front of her, she buries her face into her shoulder and takes a deep breath. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm right here Laura, It's okay." 

"Please kiss me." Laura whispers and only a second later she feels two soft lips pressed against her own. A bright white light appears above them, completely lightning up the dark hallway. There's another door at the end of the hallway. Laura and Carmilla smile at each other. "Ready to go home?"

Carmilla smiles and nod. "Let's go home cupcake." She grabs Laura's hand and they start walking towards the door.

"Uh- Hello! Wait for me!" LaFontaine runs up to them. 

"A wild bio nerd appears." Carmilla jokes.

"Oh shut up Dracula."


End file.
